If tomorrow never comes
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: ¿Qué se siente cuando la persona que más amas está al borde de la muerte? Fic escrito en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Eisen ·Eisen Sawada & Apolo Hyuga· sept.2006


"_**If tomorrow never comes"**_

_http://img164.imageshack.us/img164/1306/eisenficoe5.gif_

Hace ya dos días que me enteré de la noticia. Dos días, y sigo sin querer aceptar la realidad. Había sido un golpe demasiado duro... Todo comenzó con una simple llamada de teléfono.

_----------------- FLASH-BACK ---------------_

_Era sábado por la mañana. No dormía, pero seguía en la cama pensando en él, aquel viaje con su novia. La odiaba. La odiaba por haberlo apartado de mí desde el día que llegó a su vida. Lo amaba en vano, ya que él sólo me veía como otra hermana pequeña. _

_- Eisen¡te llama Karinne por teléfono! - escuché a mi mamá. __  
__- ¡Voy! - le contesté. _

_Fui corriendo, seguramente era para decirme a qué hora íbamos al cine. Pero lo que me dijo nunca creí escucharlo en mi vida. _

_- ¿Kari? Dime... - contesté, pero del otro lado no la escuchaba hablar, sólo sentía pequeños sollozos. Me asusté. - ¿Karinne¿pasa algo? - le volví a hablar a ver si así me contestaba. __  
__- "Es...es Apolo" - me dijo, intentando calmarse. __  
__- Dime¿qué pasó? - pregunté. No estaba muy segura de quererlo saber pero... __  
__- "Encontraron su coche destrozado. Dijeron...dijeron que" - volvió a sollozar. __  
__- ¿Qué? Dímelo por favor - mi corazón latía demasiado rápido. __  
__- "Dijeron que la persona que lo acompañaba murió al instante y..." __  
__- ¿Y QUÉ PASÓ CON APOLO? - grité de repente sin dejarla acabar su frase. __  
__- "A Apolo lo trajeron al hospital de Saitama en estado muy grave. Dicen que seguramente no podrá volver a despertarse." _

_No podía creer lo que escuchaba, NO... Seguro era una pesadilla, sí, era eso. ¿Pero a quién intentaba engañar? El pitido del teléfono me regresó a la cruel realidad; Karinne había descolgado quizás por la presión de habérmelo contado. _

---------------_ FIN FLASHBACK ----------------_

**Sometimes late at night, ****  
****(Algunas veces a la noche) ****  
****I lie awake and I watch her sleeping, ****  
****(reposo despierto y la veo dormir). ****  
**

Dos días sin salir de casa, sin salir de mi habitación, sin siquiera comer. Fueron 48 horas sin hacer más que llorar, mirar fotografías de cuando los tres éramos sólo unos chiquillos. Sería un milagro si pude dormir 5 horas seguidas. Siempre que cerraba los ojos, o veía la imagen del accidente o lo veía a él en una cama del hospital.

Aún me pregunto porqué no he tenido la fuerza y la valentía de ir a visitarlo al hospital. Mamá y papá ya han ido y ayer les escuché decir que estaba muy grave, que los médicos no le daban más de dos días de vida. Supe también que Vanessa, su mamá, no se despegaba ni un momento de él, pero por recomendaciones del doctor se fue a descansar hoy a su casa unas horas, y que Kojiro, su marido, la acompañaría mientras.

Me levanté, miré a un lado y vi la foto donde posábamos yo y mi mejor amiga Karinne. Aún tengo la poca vergüenza de decir que somos las mejores amigas. Si eso fuese así, la llamaría por teléfono, iría a verla a su casa, pero ni siquiera un mensaje le mandé.

**She's lost in peaceful dreams, ****  
****(Está perdida en sueños apacibles) ****  
****So I turn out the light. ****  
****(entonces apago las luces) ****  
****I lay there in the dark, ****  
****(y reposo ahí en la oscuridad). ****  
**

Lo estoy pasando verdaderamente mal; entiendo también cómo lo estarán pasando sus padres y mi amiga. Si Karinne ha sido siempre más fuerte que yo y lo está pasando horrible...¿entonces qué va a pasar conmigo si lo vuelvo a ver? Sé que no debería ser tan egoísta pensando sólo en mí, mis padres nunca me han criado así.

Me miro al espejo, y veo el resultado de estos dos días sin comer ni dormir. Estoy pálida, con ojeras, los ojos rojos por las continuas lágrimas... ¿Así pretendo ir a verlo al hospital?

**And the thought crosses my mind, ****  
****(Y el pensamiento cruza mi mente) ****  
****If I never wake in the morning, ****  
****(si yo nunca despierto por la mañana) ****  
****Would she ever doubt, ****  
****(Alguna vez, dudaría) ****  
****the way I feel about her in my heart... ****  
****(de lo que siento por ella en mi corazón) ****  
**

Salgo de mi habitación y escucho a mis padres en la cocina.

- ¿Mamá, papá? - ambos me miraron sorprendidos. - Quisiera que me acompañaseis al hospital a...a verlo - digo intentando no llorar.  
- Claro que sí hija - me dice papá. - Pero antes necesitas comer algo, estás muy débil.  
- No, no quiero co...  
- Haz caso a tu padre Eisen - escucho a mamá que me interrumpe. - Yo mientras te preparo la ropa y el baño.

Se acerca a mí, me da un beso en mi frente como cuando era pequeña.

- Sabía que ibas a decidirte a ir hija - me sonrió, pero me fijé que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

------------------------

**If tomorrow never comes, ****  
****(Si mañana nunca llega) ****  
****Will she know how much I loved her? ****  
****(¿Sabrá ella cuanto la amaba?) ****  
****Did I try in every way ****  
****(¿He hecho todo lo posible) ****  
****To show her everyday... ****  
****(para demostrarle todos los días) ****  
****She's my only one? ****  
****(que ella es la única?) **

Por fin estamos frente a la puerta principal del hospital. Las puertas se abren automáticamente, pero no soy capaz de dar un paso más. Me tiemblan las piernas.

- Vamos Eisen, papá y yo estaremos contigo, pequeña. No te vamos a dejar sola - decía mamá tomándome una mano. - Además Karinne tendrá muchas ganas de verte.

Ya estamos dentro. Subimos por el ascensor. Después de cruzar el pasillo, allí la veo, sola, sentada, llorando.

- _Si Karinne está fuera es porque..._ - pienso de repente. - No, no puede ser que haya llegado tarde - dije en voz baja.

Soltándome de la mano de mi madre, me apresuro para estar con ella, con mi amiga, la única persona que había hecho tanto por mí en aquellos 15 años de nacidas. Ahora me tocaba a mí, no iba a ser fácil, pero por una amiga como ella, una daría hasta su propia vida.

¿La vida? Qué rápido se puede pronunciar y qué rápido se puede extinguir en cualquier momento.

- ¿Kari? - le hablé cariñosamente.

Levanta su mirada y se sorprende de verme. Se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y me sonríe; una sonrisa triste, apagada. Lentamente se levanta de su asiento y con las pocas fuerzas que tiene me abraza. Le correspondo tiernamente como tantas veces ella lo ha hecho conmigo cuando me sentía mal.

**And if my time on earth were through, ****  
****(Y si termina mi tiempo en la tierra) ****  
****She must face this world without me. ****  
****(y ella deba enfrentar al mundo sin mi) ****  
****Is the Love I gave her in the past... ****  
****(¿Queda el amor que le di en el pasado?) ****  
****Gonna be enough to last? ****  
****(¿Será suficiente para que perdure?) ****  
****If tomorrow never comes! ****  
****(¡si mañana nunca llega!) **

- ¿Karinne¿Ha pasado algo con...con él? - pregunto sin querer aún pronunciar su nombre.  
- ¿Eh? No, no ha pasado nada. El doctor me pidió que saliera porque quería entrar a ver como sigue.

No dije nada.

A los pocos minutos vemos al doctor que sale de la habitación y se dirige a nosotras.

- Karinne ¿tus padres están?  
- No doctor, aún no llegaron. Pero vinieron sus amigos - dijo Karinne señalando a mis padres.  
- Bien, hablaré con ellos.  
- ¿Doctor? - se giró y me miró. - ¿Podría entrar a verlo?  
- Claro, pero sólo una de vosotras, y después la otra - nos recomendó el médico.  
- ¿Puedo? - le pregunté a mi amiga cuando el doctor ya se hubo ido.  
- Claro que sí. Él siente nuestra presencia y sé que estará contento de saber que has venido.

Le sonrío y me encamino hacia la puerta. Estoy por abrirla, pero no me siento capaz. Vuelvo mi vista atrás para verla a ella. Me hace una señal con la cabeza. Me armo de valor y por fin entro.

**'Cos I've lost loved ones in my life, ****  
****(He perdido seres queridos en mi vida) ****  
****Who never knew how much I loved them. ****  
****(que nunca supieron cuanto los quise) ****  
****Now I live with no regret, ****  
****(Ahora vivo con el arrepentimiento) ****  
****The natural feelings for them ****  
****(de que mis verdaderos sentimientos por ellos) ****  
****Never will reveal ****  
****(nunca fueron revelados)**

La habitación no está muy iluminada, pero sí lo suficiente para que mis ojos se fijen en él. Está acostado, lleno de vendas por su rostro y brazos, que es lo único que puedo ver de él. Paso a paso me voy acercando a su cama, necesito verlo más cerca. Me siento en la silla que está a su lado y le tomo la mano.

- Apolo - por fin le nombro. Era como si sólo estuviese dormido, que pronto se iba a despertar¿pero a quién quiero engañar? Los médicos dijeron que quizás no pasaría esa noche. - Apolo ¿porqué¿porqué tuvo que ocurrirte esto¿qué voy a hacer sin ti, si me faltas? Te necesito, necesito sentir que estás siempre a mi lado, necesito sentir tu cariño. Nunca te lo he dicho pero para mí siempre has sido mi ángel guardián. Siempre que estaba triste o mal por cualquier cosa, tanto tú como Karinne estuvisteis ahí, cuando más lo he necesitado. ¿Y qué será ahora de mí y de ella¿y de tus papás? No puedes dejarnos, no puedes irte porque...porque yo te amo - acabé aclarándole mis sentimientos. No lloraba, tenía la sensación de que él me escuchaba.

**So I made a promise to myself ****  
****(Así que me hice una promesa a mi mismo) ****  
****Say each day how much she means to me ****  
****(De decirle cada día cuanto significa ella para mi) ****  
**

Pero... al poco tiempo, empecé a escuchar un ruido fuerte, continuo. Sabía de donde provenía pero no sabía porqué hacía aquel ruido. De pronto recordé una película que hacía poco había visto con Karinne. No podía ser, entonces aquel pitido...

- No Apolo por favor, no te mueras, no me dejes - gritaba una y otra vez llorando y sintiendo la calidez de su mano en mi mejilla.  
- ¿Qué pasó señorita? - escuché a una enfermera, entrando a la habitación.  
- No lo sé, pero se está muriendo. No quiero que se muera.

La vi salir mientras llamaba al doctor. Me pidieron que me separase de él; lo hice, pero no quise ver lo que le hacían. Al cabo de un rato, escuché al doctor que decía que tenía el pulso muy débil, que no iba a durar mucho más. Todos salieron de la habitación a buscar a sus familiares.

De nuevo me acerqué a él, y tomé su mano con mucho cuidado.

- Apolo - susurré aún sollozando.

En ese momento sentí un leve apretón en la mano. No me lo podía creer, levanté la cabeza y ahí lo vi, con sus ojos azules abiertos.

- Shh, no llores - me dijo.

**And avoid that circumstance ****  
****(Y evitar esa circunstancia) ****  
****Where there's no second chance ****  
****(donde no hay segunda oportunidad) ****  
****Tell her how I feel ****  
****(de decirle lo que siento) ****  
**

No tuve mente para otra cosa que pensar en abrazarlo y sentirlo junto a mí. Así hice en el instante en que entraban mis papás, Karinne y sus padres.

- Mi niño - se acercó Vanessa a hablarle. Estaba emocionada de verlo despierto aunque muy triste y preocupada también.  
- Mamá, no llores - levantó su otra mano con un poco de dificultad y le limpió las lágrimas. Miró a todo su alrededor y dijo: - Quiero veros serenos, no os quiero ver tristes y tampoco derrameis ninguna lágrima por mí, estaré bien.  
- No nos mientas Apolo - habló Karinne quien estaba a los pies de la cama.  
- No miento. Donde iré estaré bien - le ofreció una sonrisa. - Ay hermanita, tienes que portarte bien, ya eres toda una mujer y no puedes dar tantos quebraderos de cabeza a papá y mamá - ambos chicos rieron. - Promete que serás buena.  
- Claro que sí hermano. Estarás orgulloso de mí.  
- Ven - dijo Apolo a Karinne para que se acercase, y al oído le dijo: - Cuida mucho de Eisen, por favor, no quiero que lo vaya a pasar mal.

La vi que afirmaba con la cabeza a algo que le había dicho Apolo y no pude escuchar. Y ella lo besó en la mejilla.

- Takeshi, Becky - se dirigió a mis papás. Ellos le escuchaban atentamente. - Muchas gracias por haberme querido tanto, como un hijo. Y os doy las gracias por haber sido siempre los mejores amigos de mis padres, y estuvieseis siempre a su lado en sus peores momentos.

Papá y mamá no dijeron nada, mamá lloraba silenciosamente y papá la abrazaba. Ambos le sonrieron a Apolo.

- Papá - Kojiro estaba un poquito más alejado - ven, acércate. Deseo que ambos sigais adelante, que el amor que os teneis nunca se termine. Siempre fuisteis para mí un ejemplo a seguir. Os adoro, habéis sido lo más importante en mi vida, y saber que yo he nacido de vuestro amor, ya sólo por eso ha valido la pena vivir estos 20 años.  
- Mi hijito - vi a Vanessa llorar de nuevo y taparse los ojos con sus manos. Mientras Kojiro la abrazaba cálidamente.  
- Eisen - lo miré cuando me llamó - estás preciosa.

**If tomorrow never comes ****  
****(Si mañana nunca llega) ****  
****Will she know how much I loved her ****  
****(Sabrá ella cuanto la amaba) ****  
****Did I try in every way ****  
****(¿He hecho todo lo posible) ****  
****To show her everyday ****  
****(para demostrarle todos los días) ****  
****She's my only one! ****  
****(que ella es la única?) **

No pude hacer más que enrojecerme.

- Mi pequeña Eisen, sé que estarás bien, siempre has necesitado mi ayuda; pero eres fuerte, sólo debes saber sacar tu coraje y tu fuerza interior.  
- No, nunca podré y sin ti...no sabré qué hacer. No te vayas, te lo suplico, yo... - mis lágrimas empezaron a escurrir.  
- Shhh, no digas más. Escucha: siempre estaré contigo aquí, en tu corazón. Viviré eternamente en ti, y te cuidaré desde donde esté.

No le contesté, sólo lo abracé con todo el amor que le tenía. Quería quedarme así para siempre pero sabía que tendría que separarme en algún momento aunque no quisiera.

Cuando me separaba de él, sentí su otra mano tocando cálidamente mi mejilla, haciendo que me acercase poco a poco a su rostro. Parecía como si estuviese volando, aquella sensación nunca la había experimentado antes, realmente era lo más maravilloso que me ocurrió nunca. Mi primer beso.

**If my time on earth were through ****  
****(Y si termina mi tiempo en la tierra) ****  
****She must face this world without me ****  
****(Y ella deba enfrentar al mundo sin mi) ****  
****Is the Love I gave her in the past ****  
****(¿Queda el amor que le di en el pasado?) ****  
****Gonna be enough to last? ****  
****(¿Será suficiente para que perdure?) ****  
****If tomorrow never comes ****  
****(Si mañana nunca llega) ****  
**

- Yo también te amo - escuché que Apolo susurraba mientras nos separábamos.

En ese preciso momento ocurrió lo que tristemente sabíamos que ocurriría.

--------------------

Ya ha pasado un año desde aquel día. 365 días que lo recuerdo, ya no con tristeza, sino con mucho amor como siempre lo he hecho.

Siento una cálida brisa acariciar mi rostro levemente.

- Gracias por estar siempre conmigo Apolo - susurro al viento, aún mirando por la ventana.  
- Es hora de irse Eisen - llamaba papá; sí, íbamos al cementerio a rezarle como todas las semanas, pero aquel día era especial.  
- Nunca te olvidaré - volví a susurrar antes de salir de mi habitación, mientras me tocaba con los dedos mis labios. Sentía aún el calor de su beso. - ¡¡Siempre te amaré, Apolo!!

**So tell that someone that you Love, ****  
****(Así que dile a esa persona que amas) ****  
****Just what you're thinkin of... ****  
****(lo que estas pensando) ****  
****If tomorrow never comes... ****  
****(Si mañana nunca llega)**

**_...FIN..._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIS NOTAS: **

**La canción que está escrita en el fic y el que da por título "If tomorrow never comes" está cantada por Ronan Keating. **

**Uy, la verdad es que no tenía idea de que me iba a salir el fic en un par de horas...pero bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando una está toda la tarde escuchando la misma canción. **

**Me dio penita terminar el fic así... Ay, estaba entre matar a mi hijo o no, pero uy, al final me decidí que sí...como que últimamente ando dramática en mis fics u.u **

**Bueno pues veamos: ****  
- ****Becky y Eisen son personajes inventados por mi amiga Becky ****  
- ****Apolo, Karinne y Vanessa pues son personajes míos. **

**Por último sólo decir que este fic se lo dedico con especial cariño a Becky que la quiero un mundo y ella lo sabe (jiji, como que la protagonista es su niña¿no?). ****  
****Bueno, Becky, me dio la impresión como que Eisen y Karinne siempre han llevado la misma bonita amistad a pesar de las tristezas y las penas, así como nosotras dos. Pensé mucho en ti cuando estaba escribiendo el minific; espero que no te haya hecho llorar mucho****, jiji.**

-------

El link que hay después del título es la portada de mi fic. Espero que guste...


End file.
